Percy's Birthday
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Okay, this is basically one of those "Percy tells Paul the truth" stories. I swear, this is not a disappointment. R&R


Hola! New story! I really want more "Percy tells Paul 'bout himself as a demigod, blah, blah, blah," stories. Problem is, no one really seems to think of them. So hear's one. Revise of my old (And crappy) story How Paul Found Out, or whatever the Hades the name was.

Percy and Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Tyson, and Nico di Angelo were taking down decorations left over from Percy's birthday party. It wasn't much, and they were already halfway done. They had started only fifteen minutes ago.

Okay, let's rephrase that. Percy, Sally, Paul, and Nico were taking down decorations. Tyson was eating the rest of the blue cake Sally had baked for him, while trying to read the directions or Twister.

"Percy?" He asked.

Percy stopped taking down an old banner that had been from his fifth birthday. A one written in black Sharpie was written right before the five.

"Yeah, big guy?"

"What is point of Twister?"

Percy sighed. "Just a game. The objective is to not fall down, no matter what position you're in."

He smiled at that. "Can you play with me?"

Percy looked over at his mom, who smiled.

"Sure, big guy."

"Yay!" Tyson clapped. "If only Annabeth were here. We could play Twister and eat peanut butter together!"

"Yeah."

Percy went first. Tyson spun the wheel.

"Right foot red," he said.

Next one. "Right hand green."

"Left hand yellow."

"Left foot blue."

This went on for twelve minutes before Percy became a pretzel and fell.

"Yay! My turn!" Tyson said.

It didn't take long for Tyson to fall. Around two minutes.

By the time they were done playing, Nico, Sally, and Paul were done undecorating.

Sally pulled Percy into the other room.

"I think it's about time we tell him," she whispered.

"Right." Percy nodded.

They came out. Nico was trying to explain charades to Tyson.

"It's simple. You think of a movie, book, TV show, or anything else you could think of, and act it out. For example, if you pick, um, the color blue, you could point to something blue in the house."

"I still don't get it. Who would do that?"

Nico slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Uh, Paul?" Percy asked in the awkward silence.

"Yes?"

"I sort of need to tell you something. You know my dad? His name isn't just Poseidon. He _is _Poseidon."

Paul laughed. "Such a funny joke you're pulling, Percy. You need to save that one for April Fool's Day. 'Hey, guess what? My dad is the Greek god Poseidon! April Fool's!'"

"I'm not kidding." Percy looked over at Nico. "Nico here is a son of Hades."

Paul started laughing harder. "Seriously, Perce. Save the jokes for April Fool's Day."

"Paul," Sally interjected, "Percy _is _telling the truth. His father is Poseidon."

Paul stopped laughing. He knew that when Sally said something, it was almost always true.

"So, you... had a child with Poseidon?"

She nodded.

"Does he have any control over the ocean?"

"Pfft. You know it. Watch this!" Percy said. He held out his hand and the kitchen faucet exploded.

"Yay! Percy make sink go Boom!" Tyson said happily.

"Probably just some freak incident with the plumbing," Paul said.

Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. His mother's eyes were pleading im not to say anything else.

"What about him?" Paul pointed at Nico. "Anything special from him? Anything? Summoning a bone?"

Nico drew his sword.

"Whoa, boy! No need to hit me with a hockey stick."

Percy smirked.

Nico just sighed and stuck his sword into the ground. "Serve me," he said.

The ground shook and two skeletons erupted from the mess.

"Who are these people in the Halloween costumes?" Paul asked.

"Wow," Nico whispered, "he is the most weak-minded mortal I have ever seen. The Mist is really effective on him. Normally, mortals faint at the sight of the skeletons I summon."

"Those aren't people, Mr. Paul Blowfishy," Tyson said. "Well, they used to be, but not anymore. They dead people. And short, dark boy can control them."

Paul paled. The doorbell rang.

"Jeez, you'd think one visit would be enough for Uncle Poseidon," Nico said.

Percy answered the door, and the man there was... Hermes.

"Special delivery for Percy Jackson, " he said. "I've got a lot." A clipboard and pen appeared out of no where. "Sign here, here, here, here, and... here."

Percy obliged.

Two packages and three envelopes appeared right beside Percy. Paul's mouth dropped.

"Thanks, Hermes," Percy said.

"H-how?" Paul croaked.

"Simple. The Greek gods are real. Easy as a rock," Nico said.

Percy stared at him for his simile, but then shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. A lot to take in," Paul apologized.

"S'okay. Took a little while for me to get used to being a demigod. And believe in the gods."

"And figure out that you needed Rachel to guide you through the Labyrinth. And to figure out that that one chick in the Hunters of Artemis was Artemis. I will give you credit for finding out that I was a son of Hades. You found it out before me," Nico added.

"Percy is a slow thinker," Tyson added.

"Hey!"

Sally bit her lip. "Honey, it is a bit true..."

"Mom!"

"Nothing agaist you. You're a smart kid. But you tend to comprehend things quite slowly."

"Love you too," Percy murmured.

Everyone laughed.

"How about we open those packages?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. He walked over to the first envelope on top. On it was his name, in handwriting that could only be Annabeth's.

Smiling, he opened it. Inside was a dark blue card, with a light blue trident on the front. Inside read:

_Happy Birthday Percy!_

_Sorry I couldn't be there. I wanted to stay at camp a llittle longer and help Chiron heal. I'll try to see you around Valentine's Day, then we can finally see that movie. _

_See you soon,_

_Annabeth_

Percy had never really realized how beautiful her handwriting was. He could read it all day, despite his dyslexia.

The next one was from Grover. It was just a leaf.

_Happy Birthday Perce!_

_I'm rounding up the nature spirits, one by one. At this rate, I should have one hundred by... Chirstmas. Of next year. I'm a faliure. Almost all of the nature spirits will either throw acorns at me, or blast me with water, or something else that took me a couple of days to get out of._

_Hope you won't be attacked by monsters,_

_Grover_

Yeah, Grover's not exactly the cheering up kind of person.

The last card was from Thalia.

_Happy Birthday, Kelp Head._

_Yeah, ths took me a while to write. Had to do it at night, in my free time. Which is a minute. Literally. Oh well, hope you didn't get eaten by monsters. _

_Thalia_

Next came the packages. The smallest one was from Annabeth.

It was a photo frame covered with seashells. It had a picture of Percy and Annabeth in it. It was taken during Capture the Flag, when Percy's team won and Annabeth's lost. Annabeth had her tongue sticking out at him. Percy was holding the flag out in victory.

Smiling, Percy set it next to him. He opened the last one, a box from his father. In it was a another box. And in that one was another. And another. And another. They kept getting smaller until there was a single envelope. Percy sighed and smiled. This was his father's idea of a joke.

It only had two words on it.

_Happy Birthday._

* * *

><p>Ya love it? Nice one-shot, huh? Also:<p>

My band got a good score for the contest. Note: a perfect score is a 9. We got: a 10, a 9.5, and a 9. WE ROCK!


End file.
